Encuéntralo si puedes
by oxybry
Summary: Yatsufusa y la búsqueda del recetario. Este fic participa en el Tercer Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': 'Mientras tú no sabes nada/Himitsu'


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Akagami no Shirayukihime pertenece a Sorata Akizuki

 **«Tercer Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines':** 'Mientras tú no sabes nada/Himitsu'»

 **Personaje:** Yatsufusa

* * *

¿Por qué le seguía sucediendo esto?¿Dónde estaba? Podía asegurar que lo había dejado allí, junto a la investigación sobre la _Bosomba Llenera._ Dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado.

—¿Estás bien, Yatsufusa? —preguntó el joven farmacéutico que entraba.

—Sí, es solo que no encuentro la última edición del recetario de hierbas, juraría que la había dejado puesta sobre mi escritorio.

—Ah, Shirayuki-san, la tomó prestada. Necesitaba consultar algo con Shizu.

—Ya veo, Gracias.

Caminó silenciosamente hacia el lugar de Sirayuki. Miró en su despejado escritorio y no encontró lo que estaba buscando.

—¿Yatsufusa? —preguntó Shirayuki que venía entrando—, puedo ayudarte en algo.

—Sí, Shirayuki-san, estoy buscando la última actualización del recetario de hierbas. Me dijeron que lo tenías.

—Oh, sí —dijo dejando los libros que cargaba en la mesa—. Lo tenía, pero la jefa Garack, necesitaba revisar algunas anotaciones. Seguro ha de estar en su oficina.

 _No de nuevo_ pensó angustiado.

Tocó la puerta y al escuchar la respuesta del otro lado pasó. Sus ojos viajaron instantáneamente a los manuscritos, los libros y los pergaminos dispersos aleatoriamente en todas las superficies de la oficina, en el sofá, en el escritorio, en el piso, superpuestos sobre los libros de la biblioteca. Para su horror también había más hojas y papeles pisados con más libros o dentro de los libros.

—Yatsufusa, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Jefa, Shirayuki, me dijo que tiene la última actualización del recetario de hierbas.

—Ah, eso. Si, debe estar por aquí —dijo removiendo los artículos en su escritorio—… Tan raro, podría jurar que lo había dejado aquí. Bueno, supongo que debe estar en algún lugar aquí dentro. Siente libre de buscar.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, pero entre más pronto comenzará más rápido lo encontraría. Comenzó revisando encima del sofá donde había de todo un poco, desde un pedazo de pergamino con algún mensaje de hacía meses, hasta un importante y hasta ese momento desparecido _ensayo sobre las propiedades medicinales de la caléndula officianalis._ Pero nada, no había señales del libro. Miró en los artículos de la mesa más lejana de la habitación solo para encontrarse con las últimas anotaciones que había tomado para jefa. Navegó por decenas de documentos e investigaciones que remitían otros estudiosos de Lyrias para la aprobación de la jefa, pero el bendito libro nada que aparecía. Se secó el sudor de la frente, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?, probablemente un par de horas.

—Oh, Yatsufusa, ¿sigues aquí?, ¿qué era lo que estabas buscando?

—La actualización del recetario de hierbas.

—Ah, cierto —… Pero ahora que recuerdo, Ryuu se lo llevó porque quería verificar algo sobre el, _Aconitum napellus_.

—Y ahora me lo dice.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y caminó en la verja de la desesperación hasta el espacio de Ryuu; pero nada, allí tampoco había absolutamente nada. Se dejó caer en el suelo de la sola frustración, llevaba medio día perdido buscando _su_ libro, que había dejado en _su_ escritorio.

Ryuu entró trayendo consigo varios potingues en las manos.

—¿Yatsufusa?

—Ryuu, por casualidad, ¿has visto la última actualización del recetario de hierbas?

El chico se metió debajo de su escritorio a su cama improvisada.

—¿Esté? —preguntó sacando un libro de entre las mantas.

—Ese mismo —dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio—. Gracias.

Se sentó finalmente con el libro en su regazo, pero ahora tenía un problema mucho mayor, después de tanta búsqueda había olvidado para qué lo necesitaba en primer lugar— dejo escapar el vigésimo segundo suspiro de la mañana y pensó en sus compañeros de trabajo. Eran excelentes farmacéuticos y amigos, pero odiaba, realmente odiaba que tomaran sus cosas y no las dejaran en su lugar, porque eso lo dejaba luego teniendo que buscarlas en escritorios ajenos, camas improvisadas o peor aún en aquella cueva donde el caos reinaba.

La verdad era que odiaba que cada vez que tomaban sus cosas, tuviese que terminar buscándolas como una jodida gallina sin cabeza.


End file.
